Christmas at the Palace of Wisdom
by Thorsmaven
Summary: Miz bets John that even the Shaman of Sexy can’t get Raven to go to his Christmas party. This fic is for RAVENSADOM for the secret Santa challenge!Raven/John Morrison m/m slash, mature. Please do not read if you do not like slash.


Christmas at the Place of Wisdom  
Rated: M  
Disc: Not my men  
Main characters: John Morrison, Raven  
Mentions of: Dr. Stevie, Miz, Daffney  
Summary: Miz bets John that even the Shaman of Sexy can't get Raven to go to his Christmas party. This fic is for **RAVENSADOM** for the secret Santa challenge!  
Pairing: Raven/John Morrison  
Warnings: C is for Christmas, B is for blowjobs, M is for mature which is what this fic is. M/M SLASH, you have been warned.  
A/N: Here's another pairing I never wrote for either :3 Ironically, my friend and fellow author here Simply Cath and I have an RP universe where Raven is John's father XD Anyway, I'm hoping you all enjoy this one as much as the last one. Happy Holidays!

-

Despite the Florida heat and lack of snow, festive lights, faux fireplaces, and holiday stockings transformed the normally eclectic atmosphere of the Drooling Eye bar into a happy, cheerful place. Some patrons of the bar appreciated the holiday cheer more than others; especially two weary travelers perched tiredly but triumphantly on a pair of barstools.

"I have three hundred people coming to my party." John said smugly as he sat back in the barstool. "I'm going to be throwing the gala bash that everyone will be talking about until next Christmas."

Miz knocked down the peppermint shot with a big smile on his face. "Hell yeah, we're going to have an amazing time. Did you get any people turning you down?"

Morrison smirked at him proudly, taking a drink of his Irish coffee. "Who would have the nerve to ever turn down me? No one, but no one, turns down the shaman of sexy."

"Really?" Miz grinned broadly. "That sounds like a challenge to me. I will give you a hundred bucks if you get the person I choose to come to your party."

The other man snorted, knocking back the last of his spiked coffee. "I'll take that challenge. Like I said, no one turns down John Morrison."

"Right, riiiiight." He chewed on his lip in thought scanning the bar for someone so undesirable, someone so loathsome that the good old shaman of sexy would have a hard time trying to ask. After a quick once over and not seeing any bums, winos, or very aged mildly crusty prostitutes his eyes settled on one particular table. All the way in the very darkest corner of the bar was a trio looking about as glum as a broken candy cane. Squinting and making a face of concentration, realization of who they were settled in on him. At the table was none other than Dr. Stevie, Daffney, and the master of sadism himself, Raven. He rubbed his hands together greedily. "I picked my person and I'm officially doubling my bet."

"Obviously you don't have any faith in my skills of persuasion."

"You could say that." Miz grinned and slapped another hundred dollar bill on the wooden bar.

"Enough of the brazen, foolish displays of ignorance toward my abilities- tell me who you've picked already!"

Miz sucked in a dramatic deep breath of air, and let it out as he pointed at the table directly at Raven.

"The chick with the little top hat?"

Miz's shit eating grin grew as he shook his head.

"The guy who looks like an HBK rip-off?"

"Nooooope. One last guess, oh observant one."

John's face fell as he realized exactly who Miz was pointing at. "You fucker, I hate you. He's not going to say yes! That's Raven of all people, he'll never say yes! He's not the type to go to Christmas parties! …He's Raven!" He protested flinging his hands into the air.

"Yeah, which is exactly why I doubled my bet. Looks like an easy win for yours truly. I knew you were all talk. Next you're going to tell me you surgically implanted those abs instead of working for them. It's all one big sham."

John's mouth fell open in silent shock. "You did not just imply my abs are… fake." He said the last word shuddering at the thought. "My abs are real. You where there when I grated cheese on them!" He said pointing a finger at the stone faced Miz.

"So are you going to ask him, or are you going to stand there spouting off more nonsense and wasting more time?" Miz asked and picked a piece of lint off his shirt before glancing back to John with an utterly bored expression.

"I am going to ask him. He is going to say yes. And then I'm going to change your two hundred dollars into smaller bills and roll all over them just to piss you off." He poked Miz in the chest pointedly and turned around briskly on his heels.

-

"Damn it!" Raven roared and held his head in his hands.

Stevie sat up with a start. "What's the matter?! I have my medical kit in the car!"

Raven sucked in a breath. "Stevie, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not actually a doctor." Satisfied at Stevie's pout, he continued. "I have a very distinct feeling that someone somewhere is plotting some fiendish scheme to ruin the dark atmosphere we've worked so hard at establishing."

Daffney slammed her hands on the table. "Not the darkness!" She shrieked. "Who would do such a thing?!"

As if on some cosmic cue, John came over. "Excuse me, incredibly loud zombie chick, I have business here." He said and slid Daphne in her chair to the side so he could see Raven better in the dank corner they had picked. "Ugh, don't you people like light?" He sneered and reached up to turn on the light over the table that Raven had specifically turned off earlier.

The three patrons of the darkest area of the bar all cried out in momentary agony, rubbing at their eyes at the sudden intrusion of violent light. Hissing loudly and clenching his fist, Raven muttered something unrecognizable before turning his attention to Johnny. "We like the dark." He said through gritted teeth. "We like the quiet. We don't like you." He said and reached up to turn off the light again.

"Well yeah, that's obvious. You're all ghostly and sickly looking." John scoffed not hearing the last part of his statement. "Anyway, the one known as Raven has the honor of being invited to my Christmas party at the palace of wisdom." He stood with his legs spread, hands on his hips, and head tilted jauntily to the side as if the pose would be a convincing argument to come to his party.

Raven's lips cracked and ached as he forced them into a genuine smile. "Oh, you're inviting me to your super special sparkly party? Gee it's like a dream come true!"

John smirked and nodded. "Everyone's coming; even unhealthy pale freaks like you."

"Well golly gosh gee! I'd be a big fool to say no!"

"Then you're going to go?" Johnny smirked; easiest two hundred bucks he ever made.

Raven's happy façade melted away quickly to a familiar dark scowl. "No."

John looked aghast. "No?"

"No. Daffney?"

The woman stood up and smirked, turning her sights on John. What followed was a string of the most unholy, unrecognizable shrieks, yells, and shoving John had ever been subjected to. He made his way back to the bar looking bewildered.

"He said no?" Miz chuckled.

"What?!" Johnny yelled. "I think I'm partially deaf! Either way, I'm not going to give up. I just have to wait till the ringing in my ears goes away."

"Riiight. Good luck with that." He nodded, unable to hold down a series of giggles. He was going to buy so many custom fedoras with the money from the bet.

-

"He's coming over again." Stevie said with a frown. "He won't turn on the light again, will he?"

Raven cracked his knuckles. "He'd better not."

John stood before their table once more, looking more upset but nonetheless, determined. "I don't think you understand me. I must not be properly speaking your language. I…" He said pointing to himself. "Want you…" He pointed to Raven. "To come to my party." He paused to do a little dance. "Understand?"

Raven nodded, looking smug. "Yes."

"So you'll come?" Johnny looked completely relieved. Somehow he had gotten through to the old hardcore wrestler.

"No."

"What?! Why not?! Don't you like Christmas?" John asked balling up his fists in frustration.

"No." He said taking a sip of his water.

"…How could you not like Christmas?! Didn't you get any presents from Santa Claus as a kid?"

Daffney looked up at John with a sadistic smile on her face. "Raven's a naughty boy."

Raven nodded with a smirk, reaching over to stroke her face. "That's right, I am a naughty boy."

John's shoulders slumped a little. "But… naughty boys can still come to the Christmas party…"

Raven gave him a very sincere, very serious look. "Really?"

"Yeah. Are you going to come now?"

"No. Daffney?"

John threw up his hands in self defense. "No Daffney, that won't be necessary. I'll see myself back to the bar. Just so you know, this isn't over old man." He glared at Raven briefly before stomping his way back to the bar and his still smirking best friend.

"Man, you don't have to get me anything this year. This is totally the best present I've ever gotten." Miz laughed, feeling no twang of pain for his friend's dejected state. "What are you going to do next? You've got every bit of my attention."

John bit his lip. "I'm going to have to pull out my big guns for this one. Obviously my best isn't enough. I'll have to result to the lowest common denominator to appeal to his vulgar being."

"Uh huh. Let me know how that goes." Miz said while he watched his friend unbutton the flashy blue shirt he had on, revealing his full set of chiseled abs.

"I'm off." He gave Miz a determined look coupled with a nod before he swaggered back over to Raven's table. "Now before you three say one word… bask in the glory of my abs!" He shouted and pulled open his unbuttoned shirt to reveal his glorious abdomen.

"Ooooo." Daffney cooed.

"I'd give it an 8. Professional speaking." Stevie gave a dignified nod.

"Do to me… what you will." Johnny said dramatically and laid himself across their table.

"Huh. Very well." Raven reached into the pocket of his leather jacket to pull out a felt tip marker. He wrote DOUCHE BAG in giant letters across John's perfect abs. "Awesome. I'm going to go use the bathroom real quick."

"Your tongue is so felt-like!" John laughed and pressed his hand down to his stomach only to find nothing there. He sat up and glanced down at his hand that was suddenly covered in writing. "GAB EHCUOD. …He wrote on me!" He got off the table with an angry grunt. "Which way did he go?!"

Stevie and Daffney exchanged brief looks. "He went to the bathroom." Stevie shrugged.

"…I'll teach him to write on me. Defile my perfect abs…" He grumbled fixing up his shirt as he stormed into the bathroom. "You!" He shouted pointing with great gusto to Raven.

Raven looked around, pointing finally to himself. "Me? What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"You wrote on me when I threw myself at you! I just want you to come to my party. What can I do to convince you to come?" He asked as his shoulders fell in defeat, the vigor from his previous battles with Raven completely gone.

The other man brought up his hand to stroke his chin in thought. "Huh. What can you do…? Oh! I haven't had a good blow job in awhile."

John's bottom lip trembled at the thought. He looked around at the dingy bathroom, then at Raven. "But it's dirty here. I'm wearing really expensive jeans. I don't want to ruin them and- I'm not going to get out of this any other way?" He frowned as realization set in. "Okay… I'll give you a blow job."

"Don't sound so excited about it." Raven rolled his eyes, flicking some of his braids back over his shoulder. "Get in the stall." He ordered, unfastening the belt on his pants.

John stumbled into the stall, facing the shorter man when they were fully inside the small space. He sank obediently down to his knees, fumbling with the zipper. His graceful fingers reached inside Raven's fly, not surprised to find that the other man preferred commando. His finger tips brushed up against his length, making him gulp slightly.

"You could move a little quicker."

John shot Raven a look, pulling out the member from his pants. He chewed on his bottom lip, stroking the hardening flesh briefly.

"Hey. Blowjob does not equal hand job."

"I'm building up the nuance!" John whined briefly. "Ugh fine. I should have figured you'd be the type to reject any sort of subtly."

"Less talk, more blow." He grabbed John's head, moving him to the front of member.

With a final brief whine, John opened his mouth to take in Raven's organ. He slid his mouth along the length, working the erection deep into his throat.

"Ohhh yessss." Raven hissed putting his hand on John's silky hair. "That's much better."He growled out slowly rocking his hips into the willing mouth. John moaned, making the older man jump in response. "What a cock whore you are. This is exactly what I needed."

John moaned again, feeling his own body respond to his actions. He picked up his pace, bobbing his head faster on the length. He removed his mouth from the full organ in favor of working over the sensitive head.

"Yes!" Raven groaned out letting his head bang against the door of the stall. "Damn it, you're good!" Moments later, he hit the edge- spilling his seed into John's waiting mouth. Satisfied, he yanked himself from the other man, grabbing some tissues to clean off with.

John spit out Raven's seed into a tissue, flushing it down the toilet. "Bleck." He grumbled reaching into his pocket to pull out a piece of gum. "Well, are you coming now?"

"No." Raven said simply as he tucked his length back into his pants. 2

"Wh..what? But… But…. But why?" He whined. "You better have a damn good reason for denying me again!"

"I do." Raven said as he pushed open the stall door.

"Well?! What is it?!" John asked following Raven right out the door. "You tell me right now, or the fist of the shaman of sexy is going right in your fucking face."

"I'm Jewish. I don't celebrate Christmas. But thanks for the present anyway. Merry Christmas!" He smirked, patting John's head. He whistled as he left, leaving the shocked shaman of sexy alone in the club bathroom.

FIN.

I'm hoping this was okay XD I tried to think of a more serious situation for this story, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I had a lot of fun writing this and the Taker/Kane story. Thank you all very much for your kind words on my other story, I hope you enjoyed this one just as much. (As a side note, I do know Raven's an atheist, but he was born Jewish.)


End file.
